Lancer
Lancers are heavily armored military vehicles used by the Crimson Lance. They are the only vehicles capable of holding the entire party of four at once, and is the Crimson Lance's primary vehicle when used against the Vault hunters. Involvement Lancers appear as in-game drivable vehicles in the third DLC. The Crimson Lance also utilize them against the Vault hunters and in such cases the vehicles appear as "Crimson Lancers". They are seen in T-Bone Junction, as well as encountered as enemy vehicles in The Ridgeway and the Crimson Tollway. They become available for player use after the mission OMG APC. Strategy Commandeering Lancers *They are armed with a small forward firing weapon in front and a turret mounted main gun on top. There are four player-controllable seats available: driver, gunner, mine layer and blast seat. The driver pilots the vehicle. The gunner seat employs a "two-stage" laser - the projectile starts as a glowing blue energy ball, which quickly speeds up similar to a Longbow grenade. The mine-layer seat allows deployment of land mines, which detonate after a set time period or when triggered. The blast seat emits an omnidirectional, concussive blast in the immediate vicinity of the vehicle. Fighting Crimson Lancers *When fighting against Crimson Lancers, it is highly inadvisable to fight on foot. They will run down the unwary pedestrian in short order if the formidable complement of weaponry doesn't kill first. *When in a vehicle, try to engage them from long range. When taking damage from anything beyond very close range, Lancers will often sit still and "turret", but if targets are far enough away they will not actually fire, rendering them helpless. *When forced to fight them on foot, stay somewhere they can't reach. This is very difficult on the open road, but simple in the Circle of Duty missions (in which they patrol in a counter-clockwise square path and make no attempt to steer toward their targets). It is still important to keep moving so as to avoid the powerful turret gun and keeping clear of the roadway will avoid being run over by a Lancer. *Unlike much of Pandora's native wildlife, the Lancer's gunner makes no attempt to lead a target. Keeping them to the side while driving around them will make it near impossible for them to hit, unless they get close enough to ram, although limited space on the highway can make this difficult. Strafing can work well to avoid a Lancer's attacks at longer ranges, but careful timing should be employed to avoid stepping right back into the path of a blast. *Lancers often patrol the roadways near major Lance roadblocks and will engage anything that comes near. Their patrol paths will not cross anything that would block vehicle progress, even if it isn't currently doing so (such as a deactivated roadblock), but they might pursue past these things. *Be very careful when looting anything on the open highway. Lancers can appear quite suddenly, and might not be marked on the HUD until they are already firing - or until they have already run someone over. It is not uncommon for a half-dozen Lancers to spawn and start patrolling in rapid succession. For solo players, it may be wiser to simply ignore loot on the roadway unless it is very high quality. In multiplayer games, the gunner, mine layer, or blast seat rider are usually the best choices to hop out and pick up loot, while the driver stays alert for trouble. Notes *Lancers are more heavily armored and armed, but slower, than Outrunners, Racers, and Monsters. *The achievement, Speed Kills, requires the player to destroy a Lancer while driving a Racer *The laser is a shock weapon and counts towards shock challenges and achievements. *Launcher Proficiency can be leveled up using the Blast Seat or the mine layer. *Lancers can't be driven outside of DLC3. *When enemy Crimson Lancers are encountered, they will often remain non-hostile if driven past and not fired upon. *Crimson Lancers have a very slim chance of dropping a Pearlescent rarity item. *Characters cannot switch seats while in the Lancer. However, since characters teleport in and out of it rather than climbing, entering and exiting the vehicle can be much faster than with other vehicles, and lacks the few seconds of vulnerability that occurs with other vehicles when the vehicle crews make changes. *The Lancer is most likely to drop combat rifles/machine guns, smgs, and pistols than other item types. These items are mostly green or blue rarity, usually hidden by the vehicle wreckage until the wrecked Lancer is removed. Paint Jobs *''"APC"'' - Black *''"Black Sunshine"'' - Black/Yellow *''"Blue Hornet"'' - Blue/Yellow *''"Camo"'' - Green/Black *''"Diablo"'' - Red *''"Stormtrooper"'' - Tan/White *''"Tankini"'' - Pink *''"The Crush"'' - Orange Trivia *Lancers are seen in the original release of Borderlands, in the garages of the Crimson Fastness, but they are not operational in this part of the game. *The "Black Sunshine" paint scheme is a White Zombie reference based on the song "Black Sunshine". *The orange paint scheme, "The Crush", is likely a reference to the soda "Orange Crush". *The "Diablo" paint scheme draws it's inspiration from the titular red end boss of the Diablo series of PC Games. Diablo is often ventured as the inspiration behind Borderlands' character building style of game play and "Procedural Content Creation System". *Lancers bear some similarities to APCs, hence the mission OMG APC. See also Category:Vehicles Category:Crimson Lance Category:Enemies